User blog:King Pea/King Pea's Wright Flight Outline
This is my outlne for Wright Flight, it is intended to be merged with Lily's after he reads it and we discuss the merge. This is also very rough and I'm open to suggestions, especially form Lily. Wright Flight Gimmicks: 1. Air: There are only three rows you can plant plants on as the rest is air, only flying plants can be planted on air. Regular plants require the Cotton Cloud in order to be planted on air. 2. Weather: During a level the weather can change, the weather effects both plants and zombies. Normal: Nothing happens. Snow: Zombies and plants are slower and plants can become frozen. Fire plants are immune to this effect. Rain: Rain makes zombies a little slower than normal. Does not effect plants. Lightning: Creates flashes, thunder and lighting blots can destroy unprotected plants. Zombies are at risk of being electrocuted as well. Windy: Zombies more much faster and plant projectiles move slower. Fog: Blinds the player. Glowing plants will illuminate the area. 3. In this world, Hurrikale's recharge is slow and Blover's recharge is super slow. Plants Cotton Cloud: Allows you to plant ground plants in the air, works over water too if you want. Berry-o-meter: Protects plants around it in a 3x3 area from harmful weather effects and uses them as powerful attacks against zombies. When it is normal ot will only fire a berry projecitle wihch is equivalent to two peas. When there is snow it warms up plants and fires a large chunk of hail that slows down zombies in a 3x3 area with a slower fire rate. When there is rain, it will fire raindrops wiich do light damage but have a very fast fire rate. When there is lightning, it will protect plans around it in a 3x3 area from bolts and will absorb them. It will normally fire a small lightning ball that has chain damage but if it absorbs lightning it will shoot a bigger one. If it is windy ti will fire tornadoes whihc knock back zombies and lastly when it is foggy it will glow in a 3x3 area and breath mist like a fume shroom to harm zombies. It also attacks backwards. Airsparagus: Flying plant that shoots straight or diagnally. It overheats after firing too much but whne it cools odnw it will do a 360 spin attack before attacking like normal. Spinapple: Flying defensive plant that reflects zombie projectiles. Blitzbean Bomber: Click to release Pod Pilots that fly around the lawn firing peas in multiple directions. It is also a flying plant. Heloquat: Spits seeds at zombies that do moderate damage. When killed, it will create a vortex that sucks zombies ina 3x3 area, stuns them and sends them back a couple of tiles. Hawkthorn: When planted on the ground, it will fire stright thorn projectiles that pierce through a couple of zombies. It also will do more damage to aerial zombies. When planted in the air, it gains a new ability if attacked in the air it will dash forward like a Guacodile but also bounce like a Bowling Bulb shot. Missile-Toe: Click and target a zombie, it will then fire a barrage of missiles at that zombie. U.F.P. (Unidentified Flying Pumpkin): Abducts a zombie and flies away, after a while it will return and release the zombie it abducted but the zombie will be hypnotized. Zombies Pilot Zombie Pilot Conehead Pilot Buckethead Pilot Flag Daredevil Imp: Gets dropped onto your lawn and attacks from behind. They can appear on their own and will fall from parachutes. Aerial Gargantuar: Tosses two Daredevil Imps. Zombie Dogfighter: Shreds plants and fires shots at plants. Shots can be reflected with Spinapple. The Imp Pilot will eject when the plane is destroyed and will descend onto your lawn. Zombie Double Cabin Cruiser: Shreds plants and fires shtos in two lane. Has a slower fire rate. The two Pilot Zombies will eject and go backwards and proceed normally. Zombie Dropship: Deploys three Davedevil Imps and leaves. Meteorologist Zombie: Gains a different attack depending on the weather. Zombie Missile Launcher: Fires a missile that detonates in a 3x3 area if not killed quickly enough. Zombie Stealth Fighter: Decreases damage done to zombies behind it and amkes them untargetable. Z-17 Bomber: Does not harm plants in the air, but will drop bombs on ground plants, if not killed, when it reaches the end of the lane if will swoop and go abck to the start to commence another bombing run. Zombie Airblitzer: Takes up three lanes and has three cannons, the two on the wings have Daredevil Imps and are fats but do light damage, the middle one has a pilot zombies and it does heavy damage and has a slow fire rate. All shots can be reflected by Spinapple and when destoyed the two Imps and two Pilot Zombies will deploy. Zed Baron: Dr. Zomboss' amazing plane outfitted witht eh most advacned weaponry, get ready for one heck of a dogfight. Brain Buster Air Raid: You fly a pot plane with a peashooter and you must ifhgt wave upon wave of zombies/ When you deeat zombies, you get sun which you can use to upgrade your peashooter. Category:Blog posts